


the only person i can talk to like This

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, after we were fed all that content, alternate swing scene 2.0, and i lived for it, so here goes another fic to add to the pile, soft bois, terri said fuck hetero lives, that episode was the gayest thing id ever seen, tj loves cyrus, tyrus is endgame fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: swing scene 2.0 from tj's perspective, optimized for maximum gayness





	the only person i can talk to like This

"So, you apologized for not apologizing, but you still haven't apologized."

TJ turned to face the pair of brown eyes that he had fallen so hard for. That was Cyrus' comforting tone. A tone he used often with TJ. It meant he forgave him, but he wasn't going to give him an easy time. So TJ, in classic TJ manner, pushed back.

"You can be a little annoying you know that?"

"Well, you can be oblivious." 

"Well, you can be very judgey." 

"You can be intimidating." That one stung. It was like Cyrus knew exactly where to strike so that he hit the nail head on. 

No one else could do that. 

No one else made TJ feel like this.

"You know what else you are?"

"What?"

The only person who has this kind of power over me.

The only person I want to be around.

The only person who balances me out.

The only person who truly knows me.

The only person that knows when and how hard to push me.

The only person who is capable of seeing the real me.

The only person that I can see my self loving.

"The only person that I can talk to like this."

It was the cowards' version of every thought that TJ thought about Cyrus, but it began to tell the smaller boy how he felt. TJ knew he would eventually have to tell Cyrus his true feelings, it wasn't simply a crush that he could brush off anymore. These were stronger, and deeper feelings than TJ had ever felt before. And to think, they were for a complete goof who couldn't even get himself a muffin. God, to think of all the things TJ had been through with Cyrus. It felt like an eternity since he had claimed Cyrus to be with him. He hadn't given it a second thought then, but looking back, even since the first time they met, TJ had fallen for Cyrus. Wanted him to be his, to be with him. And eventually, he would tell him that. But for now, Cyrus' bright smile and content with TJ was enough for him. They were going to be okay, and they can cross the confession bridge when they get to it. At least TJ could look into Cyrus' eyes and know that he was back in his life, that he had forgiven him, until then.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thx for reading tyrus is endgame and no one, not even terri minsky, can convince me otherwise. but let's be honest terri ain't gonna let me down she's the biggest tyrus shipper of all.


End file.
